friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Goldberg
Adam Charles Goldberg (born October 25, 1970) is an American actor, director, and producer. Biography Early life Goldberg was born in Santa Monica, California and was raised near Miami Beach, the son of Donna (née Goebel) and Earl Goldberg. His father is Jewish and his mother is a Roman Catholic of Irish, French,and German descent. He was raised in the Jewish faith and attended Hebrew school, although he refused to have a bar mitzvah, stating that it would have been disrespectful to Judaism, as it would not have been a sincere gesture on his part. After seeing a school drama class Shakespeare production, Goldberg became fascinated with show business and began studying acting at various workshops in his early teens. He was active in campus theatrical productions during his years attending Sarah Lawrence College. Career Goldberg's first major screen role occurred in 1992's Billy Crystal film Mr. Saturday Night. His career-making role was arguably that of the tough, wise-cracking infantryman Mellish in Steven Spielberg's 1998 blockbuster Saving Private Ryan. While having capably played lead characters, as in the short-lived 2005 FOX series Head Cases and Hebrew Hammer, Goldberg has mostly been cast in strong supporting roles. Memorable roles include Jerry, the miserable undead servant to Christopher Walken's Gabriel character in the supernatural thriller, The Prophecy and the borderline-psychotic Eddie Menuek on the sitcom, Friends. He then went on to play Jimmy Costa in Joey Goldberg has also worked alongside preeminent voice artists like Dan Castellaneta and Charlie Adler, lending his voice to Babe: Pig in the City and cartoons like the Fox cult favorite, Eek! The Cat. Goldberg often portrays "stereotypically Jewish" characters (most notably in Dazed and Confused, The Hebrew Hammer and in the series Entourage). Goldberg appeared extensively in the Flaming Lips documentary The Fearless Freaks, and will have a supporting role in Christmas on Mars, a science fiction film written and directed by Lips' frontman Wayne Coyne. He also appears in episodes of Entourage, playing the son of a wealthy movie producer. Goldberg wrote, produced, directed and edited the features Scotch and Milk and I Love Your Work, as well as various television projects, notably including the philosophical travelogue, Running with the Bulls for IFC. A talented guitarist and songwriter, Goldberg composed and arranged the music to I Love Your Work and Running with the Bulls and provided a song for the Hebrew Hammer soundtrack. He is known to travel with a cheap acoustic guitar, as can be seen in ...Bulls. Having released rock and jazz albums, including the critically-lauded Changes with respected Latin jazz percussionist Phil Maturano, Adam Goldberg, the actor, has proven himself a serious and dedicated musician (not to be confused with the Boston based singer/songwriter of the same name).5 Personal life Goldberg dated actress Christina Ricci until early 2006. Ricci told W magazine in mid 2006 they were back together, saying "...I love him and I feel like we were meant for each other."6 but the two have since broken up. Category:Actors Category:Season 2 Actors Category:Actors playing different characters Category:Joey Actors Category:Joey Season 2 Actors Category:Recurring Cast